


Merci grand-frère

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [141]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherhood, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Hertha BSC, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Robert est blessé après un match, Niko est là.





	Merci grand-frère

**Author's Note:**

> Mes filssssss

Merci grand-frère

  
Robert souffla doucement quand Niko posa ses mains sur ses épaules, son regard se posa sur le sien avec beaucoup plus d'inquiétude que lors des autres fois où il s'était blessé. Maintenant son grand-frère le serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le garder près de lui s'il le lâchait. Rob rit doucement quand Niko prit son menton entre ses doigts, examinant sa blessure avec attention.

  
''Niko, je vais bien...''

''Chut, je ne vais pas te laisser avec ça longtemps.''

''Ni~, mon œil va bien, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.'' Robert avait pris un bon choc pendant le match de la journée, son œil avait saigné et les médecins lui avaient presque ordonné de se reposer après le match, alors il se retrouvait chez lui avec une compressé à appuyer contre son oeil

''Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul au Bayern, maintenant quelqu'un t'a blessé...''

''Niko, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... Tu ne devrais pas être à Berlin d'ailleurs ?''

''Choisir entre mon frère et un entraînement ? Rob mon choix est évident, tu es mon frère et je te protégerai jusqu'au bout.''

''Ouh là Ni calme toi s'il te plaît... Je vais bien et ce n'est pas si grave, je peux encore voir.''

''Tu saignais Rob, je me dois de m'inquiéter !''

  
Robert lui sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, décidément calmer Niko devenait compliqué... Ni grogna rapidement avant d'accepter son accolade, passant ses bras autour de lui à son tour, Rob ne le dirait pas, mais il remerciait son grand-frère d'avoir fait tout ce chemin juste pour le tenir contre lui.

  
Fin


End file.
